The project is concerned with analyzing the development and function of spinal networks in the lumbosacral cord of the chick embryo. One focus of the study is on the synaptic organization of motoneurons. A second interest is in analyzing the cellular and network mechanisms responsible for the genesis of spontaneous motor activity. All experiments are performed on an isolated preparation of the spinal cord which is maintained in vitro.